A yellow scarf and a crowbar
by Zinkul
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Placed some time after the end of the anime. Kida leaves with Saki to Okinawa to start a new life, but suddenly he starts to think too much about Ikebukuro... What is the real rason behind this, or more precicely, who? Oneshot.


_**A yellow scarf and a crowbar (Durarara! Fanfiction)**_

_**by Zinkul**__**  
**_

Just so you know, this is not yaoi or shounen-ai. Though maybe if there is continuation it would be. We'll see :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or the characters. It's just a fanfic.

Reviews appriciated :)

* * *

„Hmm… I need eggs and milk for tomorrow morning and something for today… I wonder what Saki would want…?" Kida was muttering to himself while shopping. It has already been few months since he and Saki moved from Ikebukuro to Okinawa. The truth was that it didn't matter where, they just wanted a piece of a normal, peaceful life. They both had part time jobs, but they still had a plenty of time for each other and they were spending it well. The boy couldn't imagine it better.

But it all changed when Kida saw a weirdly familiar coat just lying on a bench. At first he just wanted to pass it by, but finally his curiosity won.

"It can't be… There have to be plenty of coats like this. Someone just left it here…"

The boy picked it up slowly and he saw that a note fell from the inside. He hold his breath and crouched. The note was printed, but it wasn't hard to guess who wrote it. Not after reading its content.

"_I knew you didn't forget about me Masaomi-kun!"_

He turned pale in a second. No, it had to be some kind of coincidence. It couldn't… It just couldn't be HIM. Why would HE come after him all this way? To ruin his life again? It could be it. Kida looked around. Is HE somewhere here, watching? He couldn't just leave his coat here and go somewhere. Or…?

"But how has he found me?" Masaomi thought out loud. But soon he realized how stupid his question was. HE's good at stalking people. HE would find him even if he was somewhere in the USA, Europe or in Arctic. HE is IZAYA after all.

* * *

Kida decided to let it go for a while. He didn't want to go back to Ikebukuro yet, nor did he want Ikebukuro to come to him. That's why he decided not to care. He just wanted to enjoy the rest of this time in Okinawa. Far from all his problems…

The next day didn't start as he expected. Masaomi woke up just to find out that he overslept Saki again, burned his breakfast and went to work in a horrible mood. And like it wasn't enough, on his way there he saw another suspicious thing just hanging on a beater. A scarf. And it was a yellow one.

"_You miss it don't you? Why did you gave up something that interesting for a boring life? With a GIRL?"_

Izaya was driving him crazy. The boy just wished for him to go and die somewhere. Or at least leave him alone. He took the yellow scarf and smiled. Somehow, remembering it wasn't as bad as he imagined. But still, he didn't want that life. And suddenly something hit him. That guy wanted for him to feel that way. He wanted Kida to start to doubt in his happiness. Oh no, he didn't want to give him the pleasure of winning this game. We'll see who is better this time. He looked at his watch.

"Shit, I've got 5 minutes!" Masaomi realized, put the yellow scarf to his backpack and ran to work.

* * *

Kida was kind of tired. He couldn't think of anything that Izaya wanted him to do, so he just gave up. And there was no note later on this day. He normally came back home after work and everything went on as usual. He looked at the chat in the evening, but only Setton was online. He sighed and decided to start a conversation.

"Bakyura: Hey, Setton. When Kanra was online last time?

Setton: And what's of it all of a sudden?

Bakyura: …

Bakyura: I think he's stalking me."

There was a huge pause at that point. Masaomi thought that maybe it wasn't the best way to put it and that he blew the whole thing, but then suddenly, Setton replied.

"Setton: He was here some time ago.

Setton: He asked about you.

Bakyura: … what exactly?

Setton: Just if you were at the chat. Why do you think he's stalking you?"

Kida thought about the answer. He couldn't be too obvious. Why could he think that? Hmmm…

"Bakyura: Just some weird messages, that's all.

Setton: I just remembered, there was someone new on the chat.

Bakyura: ?

Setton: Oh, sorry, I need to go. Watch out for yourself."

He closed his eyes. Really, what the hell Izaya wants? He didn't know that he was about to know the answer soon enough.

* * *

"Raiki: Bakyura"

Masaomi saw a message as he woke up. It was 3.00 a.m. He didn't exactly knew why he woke up, but he wasn't the only one awake now. But who the hell was this 'Raiki'?

"Bakyura: ?

Raiki: Wow, you're awake.

Bakyura: Wow, you exist.

Raiki: …

Raiki: They did have a point about not-so-good jokes.

Bakyura: They, as who?

Raiki: Yellows. You know, the Scarves."

What the…? And now what? Was it Izaya again? This idiot.

"Raiki: And now I'm wasting my precious sleep time, which I do not have much on useless talk. Just great.

Bakyura: And who are you, anyway?

Raiki: A new leader. I thought it would be good to meet the ex."

"Kida?" Saki slowly turned to him as she woke up. "Don't you have an early morning today?"

"No, I'm free." Masaomi answered fast and came back to the chat. He soon found out that Raiki was a leader now, even as a new member. He didn't ask how it happened. Raiki asked him about some things, what they should do in some situations and Kida (to his own surprise) just answered. He wasn't even trying to talk his way out of it, he even enjoyed it. He felt like he was in Ikebukuro again. But Raiki needed some sleep, so they finished pretty soon. The boy wrote his phone number in pm, just in case. He felt stupid, 'cause if it was Izaya he wouldn't need his phone number anyway. But he felt good talking to Raiki. Talking wouldn't change anything anyway. Or so he thought.

He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about things in Tokyo, and was it really good to get involved so much. Saki was sleeping tight.

"I just… have to get some fresh air."

* * *

A crowbar. A fucking crowbar was a message. There was no note, but Kida knew that it was it. Because crowbar linked with the yellow scarf. He tightened his hand on the tool.

The boy went back to the flat and dressed himself. The yellow thing wrapped on his neck, the crowbar in his hand. He looked in the mirror. Scary. He didn't know what to do, his brain hurt, too many questions and doubts. He felt like he's not himself anymore. He changed back to pajama and tried to sleep. He managed after some time.

* * *

Waking up was a complete disaster. When Masaomi opened his eyes there was already 2:30 p.m. but he was so tired that he just tried to fall asleep again, but he couldn't. And if Saki came back he would feel … not really good with it. But still, he couldn't stand up.

4:00 p.m. and he was still in bed. He wasn't even thinking of anything, but his body didn't want to listen to him. He already knew that this day will be a crap. Half of an hour later he managed to stand and he somehow got dressed and then he just logged in to the chat. The discussion was in the middle, there was Setton, Taro Tanaka, Saika and even Raiki, but no sign of Kanra.

"Taro Tanaka: Bakyura? Are you there?

Setton: I wonder, he just logged in, but he's not answering.

PM Raiki: Don't worry I deleted any sign of this night conversation. Just to be safe.

Raiki: Don't bother him, maybe he just don't have anything to say."

Yeah, that was true. He had nothing to say about Ikebukuro, or anything else now. And the truth was that he totally forgot that others could see their talk from before so he thanked Raiki, but still remained silent on the chat. Soon, he just logged off.

Saki was all gloomy when she came back. Like someone died or something like that. Not that Kida had a better mood, but he wasn't expecting that. Not at all.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her when she sat at the table. He smiled and sat in front of her, holding her hands.

"No lame but cheering up jokes today?" She forced a smile and looked at him.

Masaomi realized that he lost the sight of himself. And how much it hurt him now that he couldn't think of anything. Just anything! "If you want a thing done well, do it yourself."… that wasn't good at all. But wasn't it always like this? Why has he started to think about it just now?

His girlfriend smiled. For real, this time. "You're right. Thanks. And sorry for calling them useless." But then she sighed. "You know that I can play piano well, right?"

"You did say something like that…" What was she trying to say, he wandered.

"When I was still in Tokyo I sent a note to a great music school in Kyoto. They weren't replying, so I even forgot about it, but… I just got a message and they want me to come for the exam. And you shouldn't go with me because I see that you already miss Ikebukuro too much. "

"Why do you think that way?" Kida was kind of shocked. He tried to hide it the best he could and it's not like he was sure of it himself…

"You didn't see what you are dressed in?"

No, he didn't. He realized just now that he was dressed in the white blouse, the yellow scarf from Izaya and the crowbar was still lying next to the bed. What a joke.

"And I see your mood now and yesterday. You should go back."

No, no, no! That's not like that at all! He never wanted that. Not without Saki…

"I know that no matter how long, you'll still love me. And I'll love you. So a little break won't be anything bad." She smiled. He remembered that smile. She always smiled like that when she was still hospitalized and she was saying all that things about their relationship. Damn!

"I don't want that." He said.

"Don't worry, just live your life for now." She stood up and started to pack. Kida didn't know what to say or do. This day was a crap, just like he predicted.

* * *

She was gone and he was left behind in the empty flat. It was so big without her things. He couldn't stop thinking about her and how stupid he was to let that happen. It was his fault…

Wait. Wasn't that Izaya who started it? It's because of him Kida started to doubt.

"Shit!" He hit his bed with this cursed crowbar. And then he heard knocking. The boy didn't answer, he was just staring at the door like hypnotized, but as soon as it opened, and it's pretty obvious who showed up, he turned his look away.

"Hello Masaomi-kun." The familiar voice started. Kida tightened his hand on the tool and still didn't look his way.

"Hey, there's no need to be shy. Didn't you miss me even a bit?" The man grinned. Masaomi was so mad that he wanted to throw this bloody crowbar at him, but Izaya would dodge it anyway and he would have to pay for the damage. Not such a good perspective.

"You got my message?" He sat in front of him. Kida turned around but he was there again. Annoying.

"YES. Now fuck off." He decided to finally say something. Izaya started to laugh. Even more annoying.

"Oh come on! Why are you so pissed? No one is hurt this time." He grinned again. And Masaomi couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand that laugh, that grin, that person itself. He just blew up.

"No one is hurt? Are you sure? Because I see someone hurt and that one is me! And you're laughing, laughing and laughing! Why can't you pick someone else to ruin his life? What's so funny about doing it two times to the same person?" Kida stood up and walked straight on Orihara. But his grin wasn't coming down. It was kind of easy to foresee.

"I thought you'll be mad. It's always so great when you're mad. Seeing that childish smile come downfrom your face, replaced by…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Masaomi came two steps back and did a big swing with his 'weapon'. Izaya crouched, so it didn't even scratch him of course, but Kida was desperate. He did another swing, this time up-down, which was successfully dodged by his opponent too. He tried to kick him; without a chance. He hit with the crowbar again and this time Izaya blocked it with his little knife. The boy tried to use it and did another kick, but Izaya dodged it in time and accidently cut Kida in the cheek. That thing was bloody sharp.

"Sorry, but you started it." Izaya shrugged.

"And since when… you're sorry about anything?" Kida caught his breath and smiled. Smiled?

"So, you're calm already?" The man sat on the chair. "You still didn't break anything, so it's better than with Shizuo."

Masaomi wiped the blood with his blouse. He wanted to hit him, just once, but he couldn't do it and he knew that. He gave up and sat on the floor. The blood sipped to his mouth and he licked it. And that's when he thought of something terribly stupid, but he haven't got anything to lose anymore. So why not?

"You know it's not that bad yet." Izaya started. "Maybe you should just put your faith in her. I do not see why are you so upset, I'm just trying to bring you back."

"I cannot. I just can't stop thinking that she'll forget about me. Just… Tell me what you exactly did."

There was some time of silence. But Orihara started to talk anyway. "I gave you the notes, but you know it. I stopped logging on the chat and I recommended Saki to that school. Or more like reminded them of her letter."

"What about Raiki?"

"Huh? Oh that girl. She came to me before I left Ikebukuro asking for a way to contact you. I guess she was really helpful to me in the end."

"Girl?" Kida was surprised, but he was too gloomy for Izaya to see it. But he knew it anyway.

"So, what are you going to do now? You're going back or staying here with your empty life?" The man grinned once more. But Kida already knew what he wanted to do. He was destroyed, he couldn't think of a life here or in Tokyo. He had to step to the other side once more. But this time: to its very heart.

"How about you'll let me work with you?"

…

Izaya Orihara's grin faded. It was totally unexpected. Why this boy…?

But soon he knew. Oh, he will have a plenty of time to understand him now… *grin*


End file.
